


|| Hotavik | Hotaru x Havik ||

by DenKunn



Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hotavik, M/M, Order and Chaos, Rough Sex, Sex, he likes it, hes desobeing all rules, hotavik a tope, new ship, nicknames uwu, same for havs, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: Just Hotavik sexacabo de crear este ship en ao3? Efectivamente
Relationships: Havik/Hotaru (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426237
Kudos: 2





	|| Hotavik | Hotaru x Havik ||

"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are."

Una melodía se escapó de los gruesos labios del albino, mientras que sus ojos vagaron por cada letra, cada palabra y cada página hasta que un suspiro cansado se deslizó de su nariz. Dejó el libro al lado de la pequeña mesa de luz para recostarse contra el firme colchón y tapar los ojos de la tenue luz de la lámpara. Comenzó a analizar su estresante situación: el caos reinaba su vida; y todo esto gracias al clérigo.

La aparición de Havik cautivó la atención del guardia desde el primer momento que sus miradas se entrelazaron. El propósito de su encuentro era tan simple como capturarlo y ejecutarlo, pero cuando el amante del caos se encontraba encerrado entre sus brazos contra el suelo no pudo evitar sentir una profunda conexión con él.

En una de sus emboscadas obtuvo un final inesperado: ambos estaban atrapados en una cueva del Mundo Exterior. Tiempo era lo que finalmente tenían para conocerse con profundidad; y el primer beso fue incómodo: los labios chocando los dientes de Havik causaron una risa por ambas partes.

Desde entonces Hotaru tuvo un conflicto interno sobre sentimientos contra ideologías: su corazón anhelaba al profeta, pero su mente quería seguir imponiendo el orden que tanto respetaba. ¿Y qué mejor manera de resolver el problema que teniendo una relación amorosa con el hombre cuyo hacer consistía en romper todas las leyes hechas y por haber?

Hotaru se sentó en su antigua posición y agarró nuevamente el libro para retomar su lectura. El crujido de la puerta sólo logró desviar los ojos para echar una simple mirada al intruso que se atrevía a interrumpir su tranquilidad: la corona de plata se deslizó del rostro para ser dejada con cuidado sobre el estante. Havik comenzó a quitarse sus prendas hasta quedarse en pantalones, dejando la ropa en el cajón inferior del armario.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- Y tú demasiado temprano, Hot.

El azabache se acercó lentamente hacia la cama hasta las piernas del otro hombre, pasando sus dedos por la piel fina y sensible. Su cuerpo se subió encima del colchón, aproximándose hacia el torso del albino, y se acostó encima de Hotaru, dejando su cabeza apoyada contra los pectorales del guardia.

\- Si quieres acostarte, hay más espacio del otro lado de la cama.

\- La temperatura corporal que desprende tu pecho es lo suficientemente perfecta para mi, Taru. Aunque prefiero que esté aún más caliente - ante las palabras del clérigo, la mano derecha del mencionado se posó sobre la cabeza de Havik mientras que la palma contraria ocultó su sonrojo con las páginas que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Los dedos acariciaron el cabello sedoso hasta llegar con la mejilla cortada, evitando tocar los pliegues de carne, músculo y sangre secos haciendo que el predicador dejara un dulce beso en la piel contraria.

\- ¿Havik? - los párpados se levantaron y miraron directamente a los ojos blanquecinos que lo llamaban.

Hotaru dejó nuevamente el libro en la mesa y recogió ambos lados de la cara de Havik para chocar sus labios contra los dientes del clérigo.

\- Oh. Oh my.

Havik sujetó los muslos del contrario y tiró de ellos hasta que Hotaru estuviera completamente acostado en la cama mientras que sus manos se colocaron al costado de su cara. Un pequeño salto fue todo lo que el profeta necesitaba para volver a tener los dulces labios carnosos contra sus dientes: el beso descuidado sorprendió al hombre abajo suyo, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de abrazar las caderas del azabache.

La ingle del clérigo frotó contra la entrepierna del guardia mientras que su lengua se introducía con cautela en la boca contraria, la cual fue alegremente succionada.

\- Hottie. Deseo hacer que mi caos domine tu orden, y que tu orden controle mi caos.

\- ... Poético. Ahora fóllame - la forma con la que las palabras fueron dichas causaron una ligera risa por parte del clérigo, que no dudó en bajarse de la cama para atraer a su amante consigo.

\- Estamos ansiosos, ¿no es así?

\- Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no - una mueca provocativa fue presumida por los labios del albino, el cual comenzó a retirar la ropa ajustada que ocultaba su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado; el profeta se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos para dejar con total libertad su pene erecto y lamió la comisura labial.

Hotaru estiró su pierna derecha hasta que su hombro y rodilla chocaran entre sí, dejando espacio para que Havik estuviera encima suyo; el azabache recogió la mano del contrario y, entre ambos hombres, empezaron a estimular la entrepierna.

\- Mierda... Hotaru...

El guardia apretó ligeramente el glande con el pulgar hasta que fue bruscamente apartado: la lengua escurridiza lamió la base hasta llegar con los testículos, y pequeñas mordidas fueron otorgadas causando que la columna vertebral fuera brutalmente contraída. El recorrido lo dirigió hasta el pequeño anillo muscular que, sin dudarlo, lubricó con su saliva; los incisivos mordieron ligeramente el ano.

\- Fuck... - el albino agarró la liga sujeta en su muñeca y ató la parte superior de su cabello en una simple coleta; sus antebrazos levantaron su pecho para mostrar la imagen más perfecta que pudo haber imaginado de Havik: entre sus piernas, complaciendo sus fantasías al penetrarlo con el músculo.

La mirada del clérigo afirmaba que realmente podía pasar toda la eternidad con su lengua adentro de Hotaru y ver lo caóticamente atractivo que es el seidano ante sus toques. Palabras eran lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento: el profeta se levantó y alineó su miembro contra el agujero, empujando la cabeza de manera traviesa, hasta que cada pulgada fue introducida con lentitud en el hueco.

Saliva y sudor se mezclaron en la mejilla del guardia mientras que sus dedos sostuvieron las sábanas con fuerza al sentir que la longitud completaba su ano, cada centímetro de Havik forzaba la entrada para su placer en frotar la carne contra el interior. Las manos del profeta cogieron con suavidad la nuca de su amante y lo obligó a observar lo poco que quedaba de su rostro: los preciosos orbes azules estaban cegados por la lujuría del momento, su respiración era errática y los dientes deseaban marcar su territorio. El primer empuje fue el más lento, torturando a Hotaru al presionar la cabeza contra la próstata. El hombre abajo suyo atrapó con sus propios talones la cadera contraria y los brazos se posaron en los hombros del clérigo para levantarse del colchón, sintiendo con mayor profundidad la entrepierna enterrada en su ano.

\- Vi... Mierda... Te odio - la lengua escurridiza bastó para callar al albino, el cual chupaba ansiosamente el tierno músculo.

Havik levantó el cuerpo de Hotaru y embistió nuevamente hasta dar con un ritmo constante. Los gruesos gemidos eran audibles en la habitación, al igual que el sonido de las pieles chocando: ambos hombres, extasiados por las sensaciones, gozaban del cuerpo ajeno. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Hotaru sentía que se encontraba en el paraíso mismo; el miembro penetrando el interior daba cosquillas en su vientre.

\- Dragonfly... Havik... Cerca.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente del mencionado que, sin pensarlo, aumentó el ritmo del vaivén. El profeta quería que viniera tan mal, tan desordenado: tan caótico. Una mirada y un beso era todo lo qie el guardia necesitaba para que el semen se deslizara de su pene: el grito ahogado y el líquido lechoso paralizó al sumiso.

"Si Havik tuviera labios tendría una estúpida sonrisa presumida" fue todo lo que cruzó por la mente de Hotaru, que luego de varios segundos se dio cuenta de la situación.

\- Aún no viniste.

\- Por mucho que frustre mis deseos sexuales no habría caos si ambos eyaculamos, bichito - ante las palabras el clérigo salió del interior para acostarse donde estaba anteriormente su amante.

La mirada del albino indicaba que tramaba un plan, pues se dirigió rápidamente al armario donde se encontraba su armadura. Al regresar con el azabache se sentó encima de su abdomen: agarró las muñeca de Havik y las sujetó contra la cabecera de la cama para luego colocarle esposas.

\- ¿Qué estás--? - había sido interrumpido por un casto beso: la lengua danzaba en la boca ajena y los dedos acariciaban los pezones erectos que luego fueron succionados.

Los muslos rozaban el miembro aún necesitado del menor, y el suspiro mostraba que no se oponía al cuidado de Hotaru.

\- Esta va a ser una larga noche, cariño.


End file.
